1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making chip resistor components.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0156008 discloses a resistor including a substrate, a pair of upper electrode layers formed on an upper surface of the substrate, a resistor layer formed on the upper surface of the substrate and connected to the upper electrode layers, a protective layer covering the resistor layer, a pair of L-shaped first side electrode layers formed on two sides and end portions of a lower surface of the substrate and contacting the respective upper electrode layer, a pair of L-shaped second side electrode layers covering respectively the first side electrode layer, a pair U-shaped first plating layers covering respectively the second side electrode layers and the upper electrode layers, and a pair of U-shaped second plating layers covering respectively the first plating layers. The aforesaid conventional resistor has a relatively complex structure. Hence, there is a need to develop a method for making a resistor component that is simple and cost effective.